


Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean

by Chash



Series: Canon Bending [2]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleni Cooper is getting married, and Alanna has to make up her mind about marrying a lord after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean

They're living in a small village on the border of Sarain when George gets word of his mother's marriage.

Alanna is stretched out with a book she borrowed from Mistress Baker, the local healer. She's been apprenticing herself to healers up and down the coast as she and George drift, taking in the parts of the Eastern Lands Alanna has never seen before. She'd always wanted to travel more, and George is happy to go with her.

He never has trouble finding things to keep himself occupied. He deals in horses and rumors, mostly--he has an eye for good horseflesh and good buyers, and even if he's not the Rogue anymore, he knows how to find secrets and pass them on to interested parties. They haven't been married yet, although it hardly matters; everywhere they go, it's assumed they are, and making it official seems pointless to Alanna.

George hasn't mentioned it either, but Alanna suspects it doesn't feel quite so pointless to him.

The door opens, and Alanna glances up from her book to see George, looking perplexed. "Welcome home," she says. "What's wrong?"

"Letter from Ma," he says, holding up an envelope. "Hasn't been two weeks since her last."

Did something happen?" Alanna asks, sitting up. 

George sits down behind her and pulls her back onto his lap. "Haven't read it yet," he remarks, with a smile. "But if it was so pressin', she wouldn't have sent a letter. Would have asked Marek to send someone in person."

Alanna settles back against him, looking back to her book. She still doesn't love using magic, but she likes to learn, and it's something people are always willing to teach her. She can't spend all her time learning to fight from George.

"Well, will you look at that," says George, whistling softly. He drops something on her book, and Alanna blinks. "Looks like that fancy lord who's been courtin' Ma wants to make an honest woman of her."

She glances over the invitation on the book and beams. "Sir Myles! He's one of the teachers for the knights. You remember him--he was the one who taught me history while we danced."

George laughs. "Yes, lass, I remember him," he teases, kissing her forehead. "It's my ma, of course I know who's courtin' her."

"Well, I'm happy for them," she declares. "Send her my congratulations."

"The invitation's to you too," he remarks, overcasual. "I think she's hoping you'll come along." Alanna stiffens, and George sets aside the rest of the package to tug her into an embrace. "No one can force you to marry if you go back to Corus," he murmurs. "Your father's given up the right to say anything about what you do, he's disowned you. You could see your brother again. And Sir Myles. And King Jonathan."

"I can't believe he's king," Alanna says. She sighs, closing her eyes and leaning against George. "If I go back, then I'm Alanna, the girl who fled the city with the King of the Thieves and brought shame to her family. I doubt if they'll want to see me."

"Former King of the Thieves," he corrects. "And they want to see me at the wedding, I don't see why they wouldn't want to see you." He takes her hand and twines their fingers together. "Ma would like to see you."

"And you'd like it if I came with you."

"I'd always rather you came with me."

Alanna smiles a little, closing her eyes. She feels George move and hears the rustle of paper, and she smiles. He never can stay idle for long. "I like going with you."

"I know." He whistles, low. "Now here's something."

"Hm?"

"A pardon from the King and my Lord Provost. And a formal request from Sir Myles to take me as his heir, once he and Ma are married."

Alanna turns around to stare at him. "A pardon for what?" she asks, preferring thinking of that to the other.

He smiles wryly. "I may have stopped bein' the Rogue, lass, but that don't get rid of all the laws I broke when I was. If the Lord Provost saw me at that weddin', he'd have every right to bring me straight to the gallows."

She can't help shuddering. "I wonder why he pardoned you, then."

"Sir Myles must be a bigger fish than I thought," George says, looking over the pardon. "Gettin' them to pardon me and let me be a lord on top of that." He frowns at the envelope and pulls something out. "This one's for you."

"For me?" she asks, frowning too.

"It's not from Ma either," he says, looking at the writing.

Alanna takes the smaller envelope and slides it open. The handwriting isn't familiar to her either, but she knows the signature at teh bottom of the page. "It's from _Jonathan_!" she exclaims. "Why does Jonathan know to write to me with you?"

George shrugs. "He never heard it from Ma, I'll tell you that. She swore up and down she wouldn't tell anyone where you were, and Ma's the one in the family who keeps her word. And I certainly don't keep any kings informed of who shares my bed."

Alanna frowns, scanning the letter. "He--says he had his spymaster make sure I was safe," she says, frown deepening. She looks up at George. "He was worried."

"He did always seem fond of you," says George, ruffling her hair.

"He says if I ever want to return to Tortall, the crown will provide me with a title and a dowry, so I can marry a lord." She snorts. "He suggests that the Baron of Olau is going to be naming an heir soon, and the heir might want to marry."

"Mighty thoughtful of him to look out for the baron's new son."

"Why would he do this?" Alanna asks, turning the letter over, as if there will be some explanation on the other side. "We only knew each other for a few months. And I ran away and left all my responsibilities behind. He should--"

George kisses her. "He likes you. You're easy to--like."

Alanna looks away. She understands the catch of his voice; she knows George loves her, but he never says it. He shies away from the word because he knows it frightens her, and his concern makes her feel guiltier than the fact that she isn't ready to hear it. She studies her hands instead. "You will be a nobleman, won't you. If Sir Myles adopts you."

"At least in name," George agrees. "There's only so respectable anyone could make me."

"You'd need--well, you'd have other responsibilities. In Tortall. And for--" She bites her lip. "You'd need a marriage." A _noble_ marriage, she doesn't say.

"Darlin'," George says, gently. "You know I already wanted that."

"Why?" she asks.

"You know why."

"I don't," she insists. She makes a face, trying to figure out the right words before he can respond. "I know--how you feel about me. But there wasn't any need for us to get married. We've been happy like this, haven't we? I don't understand what you'd get from marriage."

"Ah," he says. He turns her hand over in his, drumming his fingers against his palm, considering. "It's different for me than it is for you, course. To you, marriage was--a cage. Am I right?"

Alanna shrugs. "Something like that."

"Somethin' to stop you doin' what you wanted. I never thought I had to get married. Becomin' the Rogue young as I did, I wasn't sure I'd live long enough to marry, even if I wanted to." Alanna's arms tighten around him unconsciously, the old protectiveness coming back. It's good she didn't know he was the Rogue for long; she hates hearing him speak so casually about his own life. "I'm still alive, lass," he says, pressing a kiss to her head. "I always knew if I married, it would be because I wanted to."

"But what's the point? I'm already yours."

"I think you're bein' stubborn," he comments. "But if you want a point--I'd like children someday. And I'd rather not raise bastards. I remember how it was, I wouldn't put that on my own younglin's."

"I hadn't thought of that," Alanna admits.

He kisses her hair. "You spent all your years at convent swearin' you'd never marry, didn't you?" he asks, sounding amused.

"Not quite _all_ of them," she mutters. "If you're a lord, you'll need a wife to keep your castle all of that."

"It will be Sir Myles' castle, and he lives at court and never had a wife, so his castle must be takin' care of itself. I don't see Ma goin' to do that."

"Still. It's a noble marriage."

"Aye, it will be at that," George agrees. "Sir Myles needs an heir, so I'd best let him adopt me. I don't think Ma wants to have any more children."

She looks down at Jon's letter. "Let me think about it?"

"I'll have to leave soon," he says. "There's things I should help with before the weddin'."

Alanna nods. "I could--I can meet you."

He looks pained, like he's worried if he lets her out of his sight, she'll never be back in it. She leans up and kisses him, long and slow. "It might not be in Corus," she admits. "But you're not going to get rid of me, George Cooper. Not ever."

George looks at her for a long minute, but he finally smiles. "Is that a promise, then?"

"Yes," she says, and she's never been more sure of anything. "I promise."

*

She leaves two days after George does, already feeling lonely in the rooms they'd shared. The bed feels overlarge and she finds she can't concentrate without him in the background, going about his own business.

Two days, and she already doesn't remember how she ever did without him.

She moves up the Sarain border on her own, wondering how long it will be before she gives up and follows George to Corus. Thom would be happy to see her. Jonathan too, apparently. But the idea of returning still makes her break out in a cold sweat. Tortall doesn't feel like the place for her, except that George is there, and no one makes her feel more like she belongs than George does.

She's almost to the Great Road East when she's spotted at a wayhouse.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond!"

She turns before she can stop herself and finds herself looking at a tall knight with dark, curly hair, dressed in the uniform of the King's Own. He's familiar, but she can't quite place him. She's sure she never knew any of the Own when she was at court.

"I beg your pardon," he says. "It's--Mistress Alanna now, isn't it?"

"Just Alanna is fine," she says. It's--Sir Raoul?" she tries, playing a hunch.

He grins. "Jon thought we might spot you out here. But no Lord Jyorgi."

"No," says Alanna, a little uncomfortable. "He's on his way back to Corus. What are you doing out here?"

Raoul looks around, and then jerks his head. "Why don't you join me?"

She takes a seat with him, away from the rest of the Own. She does remember him now; he's shy and quiet, never much liked the Court. The two of them had that in common. She always liked him.

"How much do you know of affairs in Sarain?"

"I've seen more refugees recently," Alanna says, clucking her tongue. "But I haven't kept up." She slants him a look. "You did know Lord Jyorgi wasn't--" she pauses. "Real?"

Raoul breaks out in a grin. "I heard something about that. Not all the details."

"I'd rather not share them now either. But he wasn't from Sarain, so I don't hear very much."

He nods, sobering. "It's bad. The warlord is dead and everything is in chaos. There's a high bounty out on the warlord's daughter."

Alanna searches her memory. "Thayet?"

He nods again. "Jon sent us to try and get her out. It's not safe for her in Sarain, he's hoping we'll be able to find her and bring her to Tortall. Or anywhere else she wants to go."

"I didn't know that was something the King's Own did."

Raoul smiles. "We've been expanding under Jon. He thought I could do more good in the field than I could staying around the palace looking pretty."

"I remember how much you enjoyed that."

"Almost as much as you did." They share a grin, and then he sobers. "I meant to say earlier--I'm sorry about your father."

She shrugs. "I'm used to him by now."

He cocks his head, and then pales. "You haven't heard."

"Haven't heard what?"

"Your father passed away."

Alanna stares, slack-jawed. It's a minute before she regains her composure. "When?" Did George know? Was he not telling her?

No, he would have said. If he'd wanted to bring her back to Tortall, he would have told her her father was dead. She would have been much more likely to go.

"Not long," he says. "I believe I heard before the king did, we were chasing bandits on the coast and passed through Trebond on our way out here." Alanna nods dumbly. "I"m sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"You're not," she says, honestly. "I'm no longer Alanna of Trebond. There's a reason for that." He looks away, and she feels bad for being so blunt. No one wants to hear of a daughter who doesn't love her father.

He doesn't comment on it, though. Instead, he says, "Where do you go from here, Alanna?"

"I haven't decided." She bites her lip. "I don't suppose you're looking for more company to go into Sarain?"

"Ah," says Raoul, frowning. "It's not a good place to take a lady," he says, careful.

Alanna smiles grimly. "I'm not a lady anymore. I can take care of myself. I've been trained to fight by the King of the Thieves himself. I'm not mighty warrior, but I won't slow you down."

Raoul considers her. "I'd heard a rumor he was King of the Thieves," he finally says.

"Well," she demurs. "He's not anymore."

*

Raoul agrees she can come once he sees how well she throws knives. When she mentions she has the Gift on top of that, he looks at her with new respect. "I wish we had someone with your skills on all of our missions."

"I'd be happy to come any time," says Alanna, ignoring the ache in her chest that she's pretty sure is the empty place where George was.

They'd let George come too, she's sure. He's handier in a fight than she is. And he has the Sight. They're a great team.

Sarain isn't that different from Maren, not at first. It's not until they start passing burned villages and can't find any game that they realize just how bad it is here.

"How are you planning to find her?" Alanna asks, looking at another empty, broken village and swallowing past a lump in her throat.

"If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears," Raoul murmurs, looking grim. He's no longer dressed in the uniform of the own; they've gone undercover. Alanna's dressed as a man herself, so she won't stand out. The binding on her breasts is uncomfortable, but she likes the anonymity of it. She feels as if she could be anyone. "I didn't know it was this bad."

"Civil war," she says.

"Civil war," he agrees. "I'm glad you came with us." She raises her eyebrows, and he shrugs. "We've missed you at court. You were--refreshing. Good company."

"Well," she says, making up her mind. "I'm coming back with you."

"Oh?'

"My betrothed is there."

It might as well be true.

*

The hardest part of being in Sarain is how many people need help. They can kill the raiders and bandits they come across, but when everyone is hungry and homeless, the line between bandit and pauper is thinner than usual. She wishes George was with them, for the thousandth time. Surely a thief would be of use in a situation like this. Maybe he could tell the difference between the starving and the evil.

Luckily for everyone, Thayet finds them.

"You truly expect me to believe the King of Tortall sent his personal guards just to save me?" she asks Raoul.

"It is the truth, your grace," says Raoul. "Whether you believe it or not."

"I am no one's grace," Thayet snaps. "My country is in shambles. Whatever titles I had before are not mine any longer." She looks at Alanna. "You aren't a soldier."

"No," Alanna agrees.

"You are a woman."

"Yes."

"What are you doing with them?"

It's a good question. "I'm on my way home," she says. "And I wanted to help."

She nods, once, and turns back to Raoul. "I have charges," she says, jerking her head back toward the group of children and teenagers following her. "If you'll take them to safety with me, then I'll go with you."

"Of course, your--" Raoul starts, and tripped over her title. 

She gives him a tight smile. "Thayet is acceptable, Sir Raoul."

He bows to her. "It would be our honor to escort you, Thayet."

She bows back. "I thank you."

Alanna falls into step with a fierce-looking K'miri girl as they head back out of Sarain. The girl slants Alanna a wary look; she can't be more than fourteen or fifteen, but Alanna doesn't like her odds in a fight. 

"Why did you come here?" she asks. "What are you doing with this company of men?"

Alanna swallows hard. Do they think she's a spy? A traitor? "I was--at loose ends," she says carefully. "I ran into them on their way here. I feel better going home with a purpose. Not just going because I realized I was being stubborn and stupid." She flushes at the admission. "Does that satisfy you?"

"No," says the girl. She offers her hand. "Buri."

"Alanna."

"Can you use that bow?"

"If there's anything to hunt. We haven't found game in days."

Buri grimaces. "Nor have we. I didn't think Tortallan girls learned to hunt."

"Many don't. I was the best shot in Trebond, when I was young. But it's been a long time. I'm better with knives now."

Buri lights up. "I don't know knives."

Alanna grins. It's a good place to start.

*

"So, why are you away from your betrothed?" Thayet asks. "In Sarain, men do not let their brides go so far away. Especially with so many other men."

"He doesn't know exactly where I am," Alanna admits. "We parted ways before I met up with Sir Raoul and the rest of the Own. He had business in Corus. I--wasn't prepared to return there."

"Is there something wrong with Corus?" asks the princess. "It is where _I'm_ planning to go."

Alanna shoots her a grin. She likes Thayet. She's beautiful, to be sure, but she's also quick and sharp, an able warrior in her own right who wants to forge her own path. Alanna can relate. "George--that is my betrothed, although I haven't said as much to him yet--"

"He is your betrothed and he does not know it?"

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time until we reach Corus."

"George said I think of marriage as a cage," says Alanna, thoughtful. "He's probably right. I never wanted to be married. He's--well, he was a thief. When I first met him. I hired him to pretend to be a lord, so he could court me, and I wouldn't have to marry anyone." She smiles. "He said he was from Sarain, and of course he couldn't marry while everything was in such chaos."

Thayet laughs. "But he's not a thief anymore?"

"He gave it up for me. My father found a husband for me, so I ran away from Corus, and George came with me. We were commoners for a time, but his mother is--she may not be married yet, but she will be soon, if she hasn't. She's marrying a lord, so he will be a lord."

"And you would be a lord's wife again."

"And I would be a lord's wife again," Alanna agrees, with a sigh. "It's what I ran away to avoid."

"But you ran away with him," Thayet points out. "I assume that was because you loved him. Or did he leave his whole life behind out of friendship?"

"I thought I wouldn't need to marry him to love him," Alanna says. "But if he's a lord, he'll want to marry."

Thayet tosses her head. "Don't be silly. You've already given up the most important thing. He has your heart, you might as well marry him."

"They didn't teach us our _heart_ was the most important thing to protect at the convent," Alanna teases.

Thayet grins when she catches on. "Well, I assume you've given him that as well."

Alanna raises her shoulder in a one-armed shrug. "I wouldn't know anything about that. I was a lady of Trebond. A lady of Trebond would never do anything so scandalous."

"And when did you stop being a lady of Trebond?"

"I didn't get the official date. I'm sure it's on the records somewhere in Corus. Perhaps I'll look it up."

"And you will marry there, too."

"If he'll still have me," says Alanna. "Then yes, I'll marry him." She glances at Thayet. "What will you do in Tortall?"

"What I may," says Thayet. "I will try my own hand at being a commoner, I think. Since my own claims to power are--questionable. Now that Sarain is in the state it's in."

"You don't think King Jonathan might have plans for you?" asks Alanna. "He did send the Own to fetch you for him."

"I won't be fetched to any king like some prize," she scoffs. "If he has plans for me, he will be sorely disappointed. Perhaps your Lord George will have something for me to do. New lords always have new business."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help in any way he can," Alanna says. She wonders if she should be concerned. Thayet is the most beautiful woman she's ever met; she'd probably be a good wife for someone like George. But she can't make herself worry about it. Thayet wouldn't do that to her, and George loves her.

It's not even frightening to think it.

George loves her, and she'll be home soon.

*

King Jonathan comes to meet them. He barely notices her, which isn't surprising, given she's ridden in next to Thayet. She dismounts while everyone else is still involved in the required politenesses of one monarch meeting another--even one who's convinced she should no longer count as a monarch.

Raoul catches her arm. "Jon will want to see you, when he's gotten his jaw off the ground."

Alanna grins. "That should take a while. I have plenty of time. You can tell him I've gone to visit Sir Myles, if he needs me once he's done with--well, whatever he does to try to convince Thayet to stay."

"Say hello to the new heir of Olau for me," says Raoul. "I'm looking forward to meeting him properly. With his own name."

If she's honest, Alanna is a little surprised George isn't here already. She would have expected him to be a part of the welcoming party, waiting to greet her.

Until she remembers he doesn't know she's with the Own. He has no idea she's coming.

Grinning, she breaks into a run.

Myles of Olau has a house in town, a nice one, with guards at the front gate. Alanna is sure they're very good guards who do an excellent job keeping people out. She's just as sure that they wouldn't be able to keep George out, and while he hasn't taught her everything he knows yet, he's certainly taught her enough to break into even a fortified noble townhouse.

She could, of course, go in through the front gate and be announced like a proper guest, but then George will be ready for her, and she wants to see his face when he's not. 

As luck would have it, he's in the courtyard with his mother and Sir Myles, looking at a horse. Alanna pauses, sticking to the shadows, just taking him in for a moment. He looks different. His hair has been tidied up, and his clothing is finer than she's seen before. He looked like a proper gentleman when he was posing as Lord Jyorgi, of course, but now he looks like a gentleman of Tortall, and it's different.

And then he turns, grinning at his mother, and Alanna can't wait anymore. She hurls herself across the courtyard and into his arms; he barely manages to catch her, and she barely manages to pull back in time to see his expression change from confusion to pure happiness.

He hugs her tightly for a long minute and then pulls back, looking her over with a cluck of his tongue. "That is most unladylike behavior, my lass," he tells her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What will the neighbors think?"

"I'm not a lady," she says, grinning back at him. "Not until King Jonathan declares it so." She frowns a little. "Or I suppose Thom could now. Did you hear my father died?"

"I heard. I wrote you about it, but I suppose you wouldn't have gotten it. Where have you come from?"

"Sarain. I came with the King's Own."

"Sarain?" asks George. He's still grinning. "Was it--" he sees something and stops, color rising on his neck. "We're bein' rude, darlin'," he tells her, and sets her down. "Ma, Sir Myles, you've met Alanna."

"It's been too long, my dear," says Sir Myles, offering his hand. "Please, don't put off your reunion on our account. Although perhaps inside would be better."

Alanna shakes his hand. "No, I apologize. I should have come in the front like a proper guest, but George has taught me bad habits."

"There you go, blamin' me," George teases. He's kept his arm around her shoulders, like he can't bear to let go of her yet. Alanna knows exactly how he feels.

"You're the one who taught me how to break into noble estates." She smiles at George's mother. "It's good to see you again too, Mistress Cooper."

Mistress Cooper's smile is almost as bright as her son's. "It's good to have you home, Alanna."

Alanna leans into George's side, resting her hand over the steady beat of his heart and feeling tension she didn't know she was carrying drain out of her. "Thank you," she says. "It's good to be back."

*

Sir Myles and Mistress Cooper make polite excuses about things they have to do in town and leave George and Alanna alone. They're in his bedroom with her in his lap and half out of her dress in minutes.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon," George says, between kisses. "Wasn't sure I'd see you at all."

"I told you," Alanna insists, tugging at his tunic until he takes it off. "I promised."

"I know," he says, kissing her again. "Just thought I might have to go all over the Eastern Kingdoms to track you down, once you started wanderin'."

"Turns out I don't like wandering alone." She licks her lips. "I told the Own I was coming back to meet my betrothed."

"That a fact," George says, kissing her neck.

"I meant you," she clarifies. "I hope you won't make a liar of me." 

"No," he says, but he sounds subdued, and Alanna catches his face to look at him. "What?" he asks.

She looks him over, frowning a little, trying to figure out what's wrong. Then, she leans in and bumps her nose against his. "George?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

That gets the grin she'd been wanting. "Do you now?" He leans up to kiss her. "And can I say the same without you runnin' off on me?"

"I wouldn't have run off," Alanna protests. He gives her a look, and she relents. "Well, you can say it now, yes."

He tugs her close. "I love you, Alanna," he says, and it's still a little terrifying, a thrill up her spine that isn't entirely unpleasant. He kisses her neck and says it over and over, as if it's been torture for him not to say it. "I missed you," he adds, at last.

It feels ridiculous. It wasn't so long that they were apart. A few months, only. But she'd gotten used to having him around. "I missed you too. Are you a nobleman yet?"

"So they tell me," George says, hands roaming up and down her sides. "I thought Marek'd laugh me out of the Dove when he heard."

"You've gone respectable."

"Now, if I was respectable, I wouldn't be about to do to you what I'm about to do."

Alanna laughs. "That's some big talk, laddybuck. I--"

There's a knock on the door and hesitant voice says, "My lord, the King is here."

George groans. "Did you tell King Jonathan you'd be here?"

Alanna makes a face. "Yes, but I also brought him the most beautiful princess I've ever seen. I didn't think he'd drag himself away so quickly."

"It's your own fault if you're a lady again and havin' a proper courtship after this," he grumbles as they hasten to get dressed.

"No one's going to expect that, are they?" Alanna asks, horrified.

"If you're a lady and I'm a nobleman--"

Alanna groans. "We could make the king wait. It wouldn't take long."

George kisses her swiftly. "It would take some time," he tells her, grinning. "Come on, Mistress Alanna. You brought the monarch here, you aren't leavin' me alone with him."

*

King Jonathan gives her the Barony of Pirate's Swoop as her dowry, with a significant look at George.

He probably thinks he's _funny_.

"Why?" asks Alanna, narrowing her eyes at him. She likes the king, or at least, she liked him when he was a prince. But she didn't think she'd made that much of an impression.

"Because I missed having you in my court," he says. "And Sir Myles said he might have use of the former King of Thieves, if only I could find a way to keep him."

"He just wants to keep my old Ma happy," George demurs, but Alanna can tell there's more to it than that. She'll ask later. "She misses havin' her only son here to bother."

"I'm sure," says Alanna. 

"I missed both of you in my court, come to that," says King Jonathan, a smile playing around his lips. "It's been less exciting without you."

They weren't in the court for that long, surely they couldn't have made much difference.

"You are very kind, your grace," Alanna says, bowing her head. "I'm sure George will make an excellent Baron."

George snorts. "I'm sure you'll have to do most of the work," he says. He looks at the king. "I wasn't born to this, your Grace, so I don't know what's proper. How do I go about marryin' her? The sooner the better."

"People talk when you get married in a hurry, you know," he says, but he sounds more amused than anything.

"If that's all people are talking about, we'll be lucky," says Alanna. She bumps her shoulder against George's. "It's taken him this long to talk me into it, I won't ask him to wait any longer."

*

The ceremony is small and fairly informal. Thom is there, a little put out that Alanna is taking Pirate's Swoop instead of letting him bring her back to Trebond, but she has too many memories of her father for the fief to feel like hers anymore. Thayet and Buri attend, and Jonathan can't keep his eyes off the princess, much to Alanna's amusement. She assumes their own wedding will require much more preparation, but perhaps about as much time convincing the bride.

George looks happier than she's ever seen him, and she feels a pang for denying him this for so long. It's not such a big thing, in the end. She loves him, and he loves her, and once that's settled, nothing else really matters.

"Is it strange that I'm nervous about the bedding?" she murmurs to George, leaning against him in the carriage. They're going directly from being wed to Pirate's Swoop; King Jonathan thinks it's best that they spend a little more time away from court, so everyone forgets what Alanna's beau Lord Jyorgi looked like. She suspects he also knows they aren't in any rush to go back to court life.

George chuckles and kisses her hair. "Are you now?"

"I spent many years being told what a big deal it was and how many expectations my husband would have," she says. "To say nothing of the importance of keeping myself pure for him."

He snorts. "Well, I've no one but myself to blame for any impurity you may have," he teases. "And I don't think you need to worry you won't satisfy me."

Alanna smiles. "It has been several months," she teases. "Mayhaps I've lost my touch."

"A grave concern, to be sure." He tips her chin up for a longer kiss. "Are you sure it's the beddin' that's makin' you nervous? Not just bein' a man's wife after all this time?"

"Not a man's wife," she says. " _Your_ wife. I don't mind that." She snuggles in against his side. "What about you? I know you never wanted to be an idle gentleman. How has that been, these last few weeks?"

He clears his throat. "Ah, well, there's something. It turns out I won't exactly be idlin'." She looks up at him, raising her eyebrows. "Sir Myles is--well, he's the King's master of spies, I've heard. But he's never been good at the field work. He's hopin' we'll be able to take that over for him. Travelin' through the realm, huntin' out rumors."

"The both of us?"

"I told him I'd be needin' someone to watch my back. And there's no one better." He grins. "Spymistress has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

A great sight better than Lady Alanna, she thinks, but she doesn't say that. All she says is, "It does, at that."


End file.
